


Bucky Barnes Versus Modern Technology

by KawaiiBucky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBucky/pseuds/KawaiiBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve bought Bucky a cell phone as a present. The issue is neither of them know how to really use it. Cue Natasha, Clint, and Tony to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some Bucky and Steve. Also modern technology. Should be fun! There is a sentence in Russian. Please check the note at the bottom of this chapter to understand it :) thank you!

God did Bucky hate this century. Yes the food was better, yes he had the loving and caring relationship from Steve that he always wanted but the technology. The technology just made absolutely no sense to Bucky. Televisions were to bright, to loud, to unnecessary when he could just spend his days watching Steve draw. The microwave caused his metal arm to dysfunction if it was running when he was in the room. Then there was the cell phones. They were the worst bit of technology. Whenever Natasha, Clint or Tony stopped by half the visit was spent looking at that stupid screen. Even Steve had one, but at least his was only used for business purposes; but now, thanks to Natasha's constant pushing, Bucky had his own.

"God Nat why did you make Steve get me this. I hate it it makes no sense! There's this constant chirp, and I have no idea what to do when it rings!," Bucky said staring down at the phone. "Bucky I got it so you could keep in contact with me when I'm on missions. I know it's confusing and bright and loud but it's for us," Steve smiled softly kissing his cheek. "Okay the chirping is a text message. Basically like an electronic letter. You only have 160 letters per text message but I doubt that'll be a problem unless you're planning on sending me a love letter. Let's see," Steve said reaching around Bucky holding the phone and presses his thumb on a little message icon, "let's see, all these messages are from.... GODDAMMIT CLINT!" Clint started laughing hard looking at the annoyance on Steve's face. "I thought he would figure it out if I just kept sending him pictures." "Yeah well did they all have to be pictures of you? He's MY boyfriend." "Trust me Cap he is all yours. I only want my Nat," Clint finished the argument by walking up behind Nat and kissing her cheek.

Steve sighed and looked at Bucky and then the phone. "Okay so to send a text you type on the letters right there then hit that little button that says send. I should get it a few minutes later and then I'll reply. That's how we can talk to each other without actually hearing each others voices," Steve smiled looking at Bucky. "But your voice is my favorite thing in the world," Bucky said pouting. From behind the couch Clint made a soft vomiting noise which earned him a look of disdain from Bucky. "Hey now, you keep that metal arm over there where I can see it," Clint said slightly joking. Bucky could hear the fear in his voice though. "Even if you can see it, doesn't mean I can't crush you," Bucky said feeling on edge. "Shh baby calm down," Steve whispered in Bucky's ear, "Hey Nat that's all I know how to do. Do you think you can come explain news, weather, and other stuff to him?" "Steve. I still haven't been able to explain it to you. What makes you think I can explain it to Bucky?" "Nat please. Just try?" "Fine Steve. Fine," Nat sighed moving from Clint to sit on the couch next to Bucky.

Bucky handed her the phone and watched her intensely. However, after an hour of Nat explaining, Bucky still had no idea what to do besides send and receive and use the phone. "Bog Baki ya nenavizhu, kak chertovski glupaya ty! Chertovy arevniye lyudi*!," Natasha yelled out throwing the phone at Bucky. Clint started laughing, knowing that the outburst in Russian means that Nat is done. Bucky stared at Natasha, his eyes narrowing because he was highly offended. "Fine if you think I'm so fucking dumb then leave! I don't want you here anyways!," Bucky yelled crushing the phone in his metal hand and jumping off the couch turning to stare at her. "Bucky, I didn't mean-" "Shut the fuck up and leave. You are not welcome here anymore," Bucky said stomping off to the bedroom he shared with Steve at the Avengers tower and slamming the door. "Dammit Nat. Please just go. I have to call Tony then go calm down the Soldier. That's gonna be the hardest part. God I hate when he flips back to the soldier....." "Yeah you're right. Sorry Steve. It just slipped I didn't mean it. Tell him we love him once he's calm," Nat walked to the door dragging Clint behind her. 


	2. Calming the Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes to help Steve calm Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky drives Tony crazy sometimes. The next chapters will be longer I promise!

"Tony? Hey it's Steve. Can you come up to our floor? I'm dealing with a broken phone and broken boyfriend. Please just bring up a new cell phone and some whiskey okay?" "Cap. Neither of you can get drunk." "Yeah Tony, I'm aware of that but it calms him down when he gets like this." "Your solider is an alcoholic. I'll be there in a second." "Thanks Tony," Steve said hanging up the phone. From the bedroom he could hear Bucky stomping around and cursing in Russian. A minute later JARVIS chimed on. "Captain Rogers, Tony is requesting entrance. May I let him in?" "Yes go ahead JARVIS," Steve said walking to the door. "So who pissed off the Soviet?" "He's not a Soviet.... it was Nat. I'm not really sure what she said but I think she called him stupid." "Well I mean he is a man out of time." "Yeah so am I Tony. He didn't deserve that," Steve said walking to the couch. Tony sat next to him then noticed the broken phone on the table.

"What is that?" "That was Buck. That's why he got mad. He doesn't like modern technology and here we are trying to teach him to use apps." "Oh God. That's amazing. Well here I brought a few more. All activated. In case he breaks 'em," Tony smiled handing Steve a bag full of Galaxy S5's. "Tony there are like 30 phones in here!" "Yeah I figured he'd need em." "I'll be back. I'm gonna... calm the Beast." "Wait! Here take this! It's not safe to go alone!," Tony joked handing Steve the bottle of whiskey. Steve sighed and grabbed it before walking to the bedroom door. "Tony just stay okay? I'll be out with Buck in a few." "Aye Aye Captain," Tony laughed saluting. Steve sighed and knocked on the door.

"Bucky. Buck it's Steve. Please I'm coming inside," Steve said walking into the room. Bucky was perched on the bed staring at the door and Steve. "Bucky. Why are you so angry?," Syev said walking towards the bed. "She said I was fucking dumb Steve. My best friend besides you thinks I'm dumb. I'm not dumb Steve. I just don't belong in 2014," Bucky yelled slamming his metal fist into the mattress causing the frame to shatter. "Bucky. Baby. Please just stay calm. She doesn't think you're dumb. She was just frustrated because neither of us can understand technology. But you want to know what I do understand?," Steve said placing his hand on Bucky's cheek and smiling. Bucky looked him straight in the eyes. "What?," he asked feeling less on edge.

"No matter where we are, what year it is, or if we can even remember each other. I understand and know that we love each other more than anything because you are my soulmate. And I'm with you 'til the end of the line," Steve said caressing Bucky's face. Bucky melted under his touch and turned his head to kiss Steve's palm. "Come on Bucky Bear. Tony is here and he brought you whiskey and like 30 new phones. Don't worry you don't have to do anything other than text and call. We just need to work on your strength," Steve smiled handing Bucky the bottle then pulling him to his feet and out into the living room. 

"Capsicle! Bucky Bear! Hello my gorgeous boys!" "Shut up Tony," Bucky and Steve replied at the same time. "Jesus boys. There's no need to be so touchy. Just some affectionate nicknames." Bucky rolled his eyes, plopping down in an arm chair across from Tony and pulling his legs up into the chair so he can rest his chin on his knee. "So Tony. You brought me whiskey and cell phones. How sweet," Bucky said sarcastically popping the top off the whiskey spilling a bit on his tank top. "Hey it wasn't me. Talk to your lover boy. It was all his idea," Tony said pointing at Steve. 

Steve smiled slightly knowing that Bucky would want to now do something to treat Steve back. "Here Bucky Boy play with these," Tony said tossing the bag gently in his direction and smiling. "Let's see if you can control your strength when playing with these bad boys!," Tony said as Bucky pulled out the first phone. 5 texts in Bucky laughed so hard the phone shattered. "Ya know we really should work on that. Maybe you should really only use your right arm." "Tony I need both hands to text. Left to hold the phone right to actually press the screen." "Yeah yeah okay don't have a heart attack geezer," Tony laughed out before Steve smacked him in the back of the head. 

"Ouch Hercules ya know outside my suit that really hurts." "Yeah Tony that was the point. Be nice to Buck. He's trying," Steve replied. "Ya know. I'm right here. I'm not a baby. I can defend myself Steve. He's right though Tony. Be mean to me again and it'll be my metal arm against your head," Bucky laughed out staring at Tony. "Well I'm feeling a bit hated by the American Super Soldiers so I'm gonna go find Pepper. At least she's nice to me." "Bye Bye Tony," Bucky smiled wiggling his metal fingers. "I don't know how you put up with him," Tony said to Steve. "Well just because you can't stand him sometimes doesn't mean that he bothers me," Steve replied walking Tony to the door. "Okay well be good. JARVIS has the room bugged. I'll know if you talking bad about me," Tony said sauntering out of the door.


	3. Mutual Hatred for Tony and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a mutual love/hate for Tony. They also make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this series. Will be starting a new Stucky series soon! Thanks to everyone for reading! :D

"God I hate that man. But he has great taste in whiskey," Bucky laughed out taking the largest gulp of whiskey that Steve had ever seen.

"Buck you know you can't get drunk."

"Yes Steve I am aware. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it," Bucky replied winking at Steve. 

"Ya know what I miss?," Steve said moving to sit on the couch across from Bucky.

"What's that babe?," Bucky asked biting his lower lip.

"Do you remember those nights when you'd come to my apartment drunk out of your mind after my mom died? I always let you in and you'd coming crashing through the door smelling like cheap perfume, whiskey and whatever girl you had been with before you came to me. I was always so jealous of whatever girl got your attention that night. I was always the one cleaning you up, getting you hydrated and putting you to sleep. But you were always to drunk to notice me," Steve finished sadly.

"Wait stevie you don't think I noticed you? Oh baby boy no no no why do you think I showed up at your house? The first and last thing I wanted was you. God you have always been the most beautiful thing to me. Before you were a God like human. I wanted you and noticed you before everyone else. When I was with one of those girls I was only thinking of you. Steve you are my whole world. Back then, in our old life, you were all I had, all I saw. Back then we would've never been allowed to love freely but here in 2014 I can show everyone just how much I love you. And I think that the first person I need to show is you," Bucky finished getting up slowly and crossing the room to Steve and climbing in his lap.

"Baby you are and always have been my everything. I have always been with you til the end of the line and I always will be," Bucky said before crushing his lips onto Steve's. Steve smiled and kissed him back roughly his hands sliding to grip Bucky's hips. They sat there for a few minutes just exploring each others mouths. 

"Stevie... Steve I want you so bad."

"Oh Buck, that's all I need to hear," Steve said carrying Bucky off to the bedroom. Before Bucky came back, Steve was very unexperienced. Sure he has slept with a few people (he was 95 not dead), but it just wasn't what Steve had wanted. There was no connection. Then Bucky came crashing back into Steve's life (literally) and everything changed. Once they were able to bring Bucky back and reduce the Soldier, he confessed his feelings and love for Steve. Now that they were on the same page they were able to be open with their love. 

Of course in public Steve had an image to uphold so they couldn't make out like Bucky wanted but Steve wasn't against holding hands and kissing occasionally. The military wasn't very happy that their representative was openly homosexual but Steve had his Bucky and that's all he cared about. Bucky's opinion as a couple was that they just didn't match anymore. When Steve was small it was perfect, even though they weren't ever romantically togerher. Now that Steve was big he was the dominant. Bucky had always found Steve beautiful, and nothing was going to change that, but Bucky secretly prayed that he could be as attractive as Steve. Of course, Steve thought Bucky was the most beautiful thing in the universe and drew him constantly. Steve loved the metal arm because he knew the deep down Bucky hated it. Steve had even walked in on Bucky trying to tear it off in the bathroom in the early days of him being more soldier and less Bucky. All it took was constant love and attention from Steve, and Bucky learned to accept the arm. Steve painted over the Soviet star to help ease the pain, making it match his shield.

Crashing into room they both fell onto the bed, ignoring the fact that Bucky had shattered the frame. Steve crawled on top of Bucky and kissed him roughly. Steve slid his hands down and pulled Bucky's whiskey soaked tank top off. Bucky returned the favor by reaching up and trying to pull Steve's shirt off. Of course the position he was in made in made that impossible but he still tried. Steve laughed and pulled his shirt off himself. 

Bucky breathed out heavily pressing his hands to Steve's stomach. Steve healed so quickly that he didn't have any scars. Bucky unfortunately was littered with them most noticeably where the metal connected to flesh. Steve was always careful to avoid Bucky's left arm, since he knew Bucky was afraid of hurting him. 

While Bucky was running his flesh over Steve's stomach, Steve gently touched the scars attaching metal to skin.

"Steve. Please. Don't."

Steve nodded gently and leaned down to kiss Bucky their tongues sliding against each other. Bucky wanted to be in control this time. He had been told what to do and had his identity messed with for the last 70 years, it was his turn to be in charge. Bucky flipped them quickly so he could be on top. Sure Steve was heavy, but his metal arm was strong enough that Steve's weight was irrelevant . Steve huffed at the sudden change.

"Jesus Buck warning next time maybe?"

"No," Bucky said leaning down and biting Steve's neck, sucking a bit of the skin. Steve hissed out at the mix or pain and pleasure. He had given up trying to stop Bucky from marking him. It happened constantly and all over his body. Bucky smiled and pulled off Steve's neck.

"You're a little shit."

"Mhm I know," Bucky laughed out kissing down to Steve's stomach. Steve laid their breathing heavily. His stomach was highly sensitive and Bucky always exploited this. Gently Bucky pressed his metal hand to Steve's right side. Steve stared down at him innocently. Bucky always loved that Steve was this gigantic man but when they were alone intimately smaller Steve still shown through in his eyes. Softly Bucky ran his metal fingers over Steve's chest and stomach the cold metal causing Steve to break out in goosebumps. Bucky gently toyed at Steve's nipple with 2 of his metal fingers and softly sucked another mark onto Steve's stomach. The mix of pleasure and slight pain caused Steve to moan out his eyes gently closing. Bucky smiled knowing that Steve was relaxing and getting to where Bucky wanted him. Bucky climbed off slipping our of his pants and underwear. He then went to take Steve's off. Slowly undoing his belt and pants then hitching his fingers over the top of his pants and underwear he threw them to the floor. Steve was big. Bucky knew it wasn't from the serum. Steve had always been big which Bucky found funny because he knew that Steve had never gotten to anything with it before the war. Bucky loved Steve, everything about Steve and pleasuring him was always the best part. 

Crawling between Steve's legs he leaned down, slipping his hand on to steves cock he gently rubbing up and down. Steve moaned at the contact. Bucky loved the noise and wanted to hear more of it. Slowly, he slid the head into his mouth running his tongue in small circles and humming. Steve's quick moans and heavy breathing were music to Bucky's ears. After a few more minutes of sucking, Steve wrapped his fingers in Bucky's hair and pulled him off.

"Bucky I needed more."

"Oh God yes," Bucky replied getting up and reaching into the nightstand. Tossing a condom and Vaseline onto the bed, Bucky winked at Steve.

"Hurry up you tease."

"Fine fine," Bucky laughed jumping onto the bed.

Getting back between Steve's legs, he  lubed up his fingers and gently spread Steve's legs.

"You ready?"

"Yes," Steve said relaxing. Bucky started massaging Steve's tight hole and softly slid a finger in. He moved slowly knowing that Steve was a bit uncomfortable.  The serum worked to quickly and always caused Steve to close back up. Basically, it was Steve's first time every time. Bucky spent a few minutes loosening Steve up, 2 fingers buried to the palm inside him. When Bucky was sure he wasnt going to hurt Steve he moved quickly. Bucky pulled the condom on and lubed himself up a bit. He grabber Steve's legs and guiding himself to Steve, he pressed into him. They both moaned out Bucky gripping Steve's thighs hard enough that the bruised instantly.

"Bucky you can go fast it won't hurt me," Steve said gripping the sheets.

Bucky nodded and started slamming into him. Sex with them never lasted long but it was always passionate and intense. Moving his hand down, Bucky started stroking Steve in time with his pumps.

"Steve I'm gonna-" 

"Me too Buck," Steve moaned out.

A few pumps later, Bucky yelled out Steve's name releasing fast. The sound of his own name being called pushed Steve over the edge and he spilled out all over his stomach. Breathing heavily, Bucky pulled out and collapsed next to Steve. 

"Didn't this all start because I broke a phone?" 

"I don't really know. I thought it was because you hate Tony."

"Oh well. I love you."

"Love you too Buck. Go learn to use your phone."

"Shower first"

"Yeah I need one too," Steve said climbing out of bed and heading to the shower, Bucky right on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Also the part in Russian translates to: *God Bucky I hate how fucking dumb you are. Fucking ancient men.*


End file.
